


fieldtrip

by demonbrats



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Damian Wayne-centric, M/M, NO CAPES, fast paced, quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: ill be riding solo on my fieldtrip.or: Damian takes the wrong bus
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	fieldtrip

* * *

The bus ride was cold. Very fucking cold. Damian was not amused in the slightest. He isn’t exactly running from his problems..

But he’s running from his problems.

—

His best friend’s face was bright red as he held out a batch of flowers. Damian’s brow was raised as he stared at the red head. He didn’t exactly know what was happening and why his best friend had flowers.

”Well— uh- D-Damian- soo, I’ve liked you for a long time,” Colin began. Damian’s face heated up. Not because he liked him, but because he was getting second-hand embarrassment and was getting a tad bit overwhelmed. “I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me.”

Damian looked around, he saw Colin’s friends around— his own sorta-friends, Maps and Olive. 

“I— uh-“ Damian stuttered out, the boy who normally had a smartass response for everything. He looked at his friends, then at Colin before he booked it. He ran out of the school, towards the bus stop. Alfred is absolutely going to be furious at him for leaving earlier. It was around 12 pm, they were walking to their next class, and then Colin did that. He didn’t want to go to the manor, then they would know, so he hopped onto the bus, pulling out his emergency card that he barely ever used and paid for his ticket before going to his seat. He’s just going to go to the library til school ends, get back in the bus and wait outside the school for Alfed. Easy.

—

Damian didn’t realize there were different buses that go different places. He didn’t realize that the one he got onto was going to Metropolis. Oops.

His eyes widened as he sat up in his seat, taking his earbuds out his ears as he saw a sign that said “Welcome to Metropolis!” 

Oh no. He’s so grounded.

—

He stepped off the first stop, people looked at him weirdly. They most likely recognized him, but didn’t know his name. He wasn’t exactly the most recognizable Wayne, he barely had any media presents and his instagram was solely dedicated towards his animals, the only time people posted about him was at his father’s events or when his brothers, mainly Richard posted things. Or they recognized his uniform. Right.

He folded his arms over his chest as he just turned the music up higher and looked at his phone. He needed to figure out the buses. Or just another way home without getting grounded as badly as he might already be grounded.

His stomach grumbled as he frowned, he looked around, trying to search for a place for food. Just his luck, skipping breakfast when skipping school. He’s so stupid.   
  
He walked around until he saw a fast food place, a place that reminded him of bat burger— the place based off the fictional character ‘Batman’ and his related characters. This place was called ‘super burger.’ Damian couldnt help but roll his eyes at that name.

He walked in, good, barely any people. There was a boy at the counter, a superboy jacket on, blue eyes staring at Damian. How lame. He remembered Richard showing him a comic called “Supersons,” the boy was wearing the uniform that the son of Superman and some journalist wore. He always found Robin way more interesting then the goody goody child.

”Hi! What can I do for ya’!” Country accent, it’s light, but there. Vaguely.

Damian’s eyes scanned the menu, tongue clicking, “Are the fries vegan?”

”Uh.. Lemme check with the cooks,” he offered a nice smile as he turned around to the cooks, talking to them before coming back. “Nah, sorry, Gothamite.”

Damian made an offended sound, “That is not my name, and is anything inside this grease infested place vegan?” This is why Batburger is better, Batburger has vegan fries!

”Well I dunno your name.. And the Doomsday salad.”

“Doomsday salad? That names stupid“

”Okayyy, Gothamite! Ya’ gonna take it or not? I don’t have all day.”

”Considering the fact that this place is barely busy, you do, but yes, that and a.. fruit punch.”

”Fruit punch? You don’t seem like a type of fruit punch guy.. Seems too fun for a Gothamite.”

”I’m going to punch you; will that qualify me to seem like a ‘fruit punch guy’?”

The boy grinned, Damian glanced at his name tag: ‘Jon.’

”Will you be even able to reach me?”

”Don’t know, do you want to find out?” The boys only seemed to grin more, Damian glared. 

”Okay, okay!” He laughed, he told Damian how much, Damian paid. “Great, your order will be ready soon.”

”Tt.”

—

Damian went and sat down by the window, waiting for his order to be called. He kept trying to look for the bus things. ( he just looked up “Metropolis his rhings,” it didn’t work. He never needed to use the bus. He had Pennyworth! ) 

He heard a tray being placed down, his eyes lifted as he glared at the person. Oh. Superboy, or the Superboy worker.

“Well, hello, nice to see you, too.”

“I could have gotten my food myself.”

”I know, buuut you looked lonely and I’m off of work.” 

Damian rolled my eyes as he grabbed his salad and drink, stabbing his salad with a fork and brought it to his lips, “I am not.”

The other boy laugh, eating his fries, “So, are you visiting here or something?”

”Or something..”

”Whatscha’ name?”

Damian narrowed his eyes, “Why does it matter? Are you trying to steal my identity or something?”

”No! No! I could never steal an identity! You just look familiar!”

Damian frowned as he ate his salad, “Damian.”

”Cute— I mean- no, not cute- sorry! I meant nice name.”

The Wayne’s cheeks tinted slightly, but he just turned his head. “Tt.”

”Sooo, you go to Gotham Academy?”

”No.” Jon just raised a brow and nodded.

”Gotcha! How long are you here for?”

“Until I figure out how the buses work.” Jon frowned at him.

“I could help you, if you want.”

”..Really?” He wasn’t used to strangers being nice. Jon wanted something from him, doesn’t he.

”Sure!”

”Do you want money or something?”

”No! I just want to make sure you can get home, your family must be worried!”

Damian nodded, still a little suspicious, but nodding anyways, “Okay. I need to get to Downtown Gotham. I can have someone pick me up there.”

”Alright,” Jon took his own phone out, looking something up quickly, “The next bus to Gotham arrives in like.. An hour and a half. The stop is up the street.”

”Damnit..”

”Do you have anywhere you can go?”

”I can figure something out.”

—

He doesn’t know how he got convinced to let Jon take him on an adventure.. But he has been having fun. A lot of fun.. Damian’s cheeks are tinted pink from laugher, a slight smile hadn’t left in a while.

“Wait wait wait! So, your brothers set the backyard on fire?”

”Yes, Father and Pennyworth were furious.”

Jon laughed hard, a smile on his face, “Geez, your family smile is fun.”

They fell into silence, walking beside each other before Jon spoke up a few minutes later.

”So, why are you here?”

”Tt.”

”C’mon, tell me, you have to leave soon anyways and we might not see each other again!”

”I was assuming you would have asked for my number, but I see that you prefer not seeing me again.”

Jon quickly shook his head, “I didn’t think you’d give me your number— seriously? You’d give me it!?”

”Maybe.. But I left because my friend asked me on a date.”

”Uhh.. Continue?”

”My friend asked me out, I left my school, got on a bus to go to the library, and I got on the wrong bus. Oh look my bus is here!” Damian quickly said, trying to run towards the bus stop before Jon grabbed his arm, Damian quickly elbowed his side, pulling his arm from him.

”Do not touch me.” Jon winced as he held his phone out.

”Num- Ow— Number.”

Damian rolled his eyes, contemplating if he should give his number or not.

He did.

—

Damian stepped off the bus stop, looking at his family. The entire family from Father to Cain.

Yikes.

”Fancy seeing you all here,” Damian mumbled as he tried to walk past them, only to be stopped by Jason.

”Where the fuck were you?”

”I took the wrong bus and got lost.” That wasn’t the full story, but it was part of it.

”Since when did you even go on a bus? Ive tried to get you to go on one and you threw a tantrum because it was ‘unsanitary,” Timothy commented, narrowing his eyes at Damian. Richard went towards his younger brother, wrapping his arms around him.

”You never skip school, is everything okay? Did someone say something? Did you get in a fight with Bruce—“ Father coughed, Dick glared. Those two have been in an argument, mainly about Damian and how to care for him the best. The argument has caused for Dick to not come by. This is the first time Damian has seen Dick in months.

”I’m fine. I just was bored and wanted to go to the library. It won’t happen again.”

Dick didn’t seem convinced, a frown was on his face, but he didn’t push. He only pushed his brother towards the limo where Alfred was.

He’s grounded.

—

Damian had been successfully avoiding Colin and his other two sorta friends like the plague for the last week. People avoided him less lately, even coming as far to ask him out. It was fucking awful.

He complained to Jon, Jon sent him animal TikToks back. Jon knew he liked animals. Jon even sent him photos of his dog, Krypto. Named after the super dog. Jon liked comics. A lot.

He spotted Colin near his locker. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh, time to run. He quickly turned around before bumping into Maps.

”Dami, where have you been!”

Damian narrowed his eyes, “At my classes.”

”More like avoiding us— or me,” Colin’s voice was sad, making Damian frown and shift uncomfortably as he turned around to face the red head.

”Ive been busy, I have a life outside of you.”

“Busy avoiding me. I’m sorry for asking you out, but I don’t want our friendship to be ruined, Damian.”

Colin sounded so sincere, Damian did not like that. Colin should be mad. Damian ran away like a coward. Damian feels guilty, Colin is upset by him. Rightfully, but Damian thinks of him as a friend. Nothing more.

“You don’t?”

”No, no, Dames. I wish you just told me instead of running away.”

”I apologize,” Colin nodded, smiling— a little sad, but he just opened his arms for Damian. Damian hesitantly hugged him.

This is okay.

—

“And my parents said that we’re going to Gotham for the weekend! My moms doing a piece on Pam—Ellaaa Isley” Jon grinned, Jon was moving around his house as he spoke to Damian. God, Jon butchered that horribly 

”Is this going to lead to something?”

”Yes Damian Waaaayne!” 

“Uh huh?”

”We can try to meet up! You can show me around Gotham!”

”And if I’m busy?”

”Well— then.. Ummm-“

”I’m not busy, if you are able to, fine.”

“Great! Cya, Dami! Moms calling me for dinner!”

—

“Damian— what are you doing?” Damian jumped up, dropping hangers of clothes he was holding, turning around to look at Richard. 

”Nothing.” Dick smiled as he walked to the fallen hangers, picking them up as he handed Damian a black sweater with a yellow batman symbol embroidered on the heart. 

“You’d look nice in this.”

Damian nodded as he took it, “I look nice in everything.”

”That you do, you’re absolutely adorable, Lil D! But you normally don’t care about these things.. Is there a girl?” Dick grinned.

”A boy— it— no, I know what you’re thinking and you’re thinking incorrectly!”

”It’s okay if you like boys, I’m bisexual myself—“

”It’s- not a date! He’s just in town! Get out!” Damian screamed, picking up a book and throwing it in Dick’s direction, Dick quickly ducked, frowning.

”Damian— it’s okay. It’s okay. Use your words,” Dick took a few steps towards his little brother, a frown on his lips. Damian shook his head.

”It is not— He- Don’t get my hopes up.”

—

Damian sat at a bench, holding an umbrella up as he waited for Jon. The rain poured against his umbrella, symbolizing his mood basically.

”Dami!” He heard someone call, he looked up, seeing Jon running. He was soaking wet.

Danian quickly got up, walking towards him, “You are soaking wet.”

”As observant as ever,” he laughed. Damian placed the umbrella in Jon’s hand, Jon held it over the two of them.

”You are very stupid. You are going to get sick.”

”Well it is very worth it since I got to see you,” Jon smiled, eyes lighting up. He was wearing glasses. Jon wore them for the ‘aesthetic’

Damian’s cheeks flushed. Is this how Colin felt when he was around Damian? Damian hated it. “You are such a sap.”

”I am not!”

—

Damian has been invited by Jon to go to ‘Comiccon.’ Jon dressed up as Superboy, Damian as Robin. 

“Robin is so much better than Superboy!” Damian argued as they stood in the middle of con. Booths of art all around. Artist signing photos and all that. 

“Robin doesn’t have any powers! Superboy does!”

”Batman doesn’t have powers! And he’s better than SuPeRmAn!” Damian mocked.

”He is not!”

”He is!”

”Not!”

”Is!”

”Not!”

”I—“ Jon cut him off by leaning down and kissing him. Damian kissed back, cheeks flushing.

”Is he still?” Jon asked, a dorky smile on his lips.

”He definitely is,” Damian murmured as he went back in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> well.


End file.
